Enterprise: We are Legend
by Augar
Summary: What if the backstory of HSF made sense? What if humanity's greatest invention is not ignored? What if the most decorated ship of all time was run by a group of high schoolers? This is the story of the USS Enterprise. We are Legend! Semper Paratus!
1. The World of We are Legend

**Forward**

So I recently watched HSF, and I was underwhelmed. Not by the naval battles, but by the world around them. The backstory makes no sense and removes humanity's greatest invention, flight. So this is my attempt to change the backstory of HSF to something more to my liking while giving the spotlight to one of my favorite ships of all time, The USS _Enterprise_ CVN-6. This first chapter will be a timeline of events for the world of "We are Legend". Oh and I don't own High School Fleet. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Prologue** :

On October 9th, 1905, a month after Japanese victory in the Russo-Japanese War. The Great Pacific Quake, a 10.3 magnitude earthquake strikes the island nation. Tsunami's rock the entire Pacific Rim, from as far south as Chile, to as far north as Alaska. The exact death toll is unknown but estimated to be well over 1,000,000. The resulting tectonic shift floods most of the Japanese coastline, crippling the country and ending their dreams of imperial dominance of the pacific. Among the dead was Emperor Meiji, and much of the Imperial Family. Luckily for Japan, Prince Yoshihito, now known as Emperor Taishō and his family survived the quake. However, it soon became clear that Japan would not be able to survive on it's own.

 **October 11th, 1905:** President Theodore Roosevelt, having led the negotiations between the Russians and Japanese, was contacted by Ambassador Takahira Kogorō. Takahira requested the President assist his nation in their time of need. Later that day Roosevelt himself requested congress pledge assistance to Japan and do all they could to assist the nation.

 **October 13th, 1905:** Congress passed the Japanese Assistance Act. This act pledged limited assistance to Japan until negotiations take place between both nations.

 **October 14th, 1905:** Newly appointed Secretary of the Navy, Charles Joseph Bonaparte, is given the task of delivering relief supplies to Japan. Bonaparte himself assisted with distribution of supplies to refugees, arriving in Japan aboard the USS Charleston in November.

 **January 8th, 1906:** Japan and the United States sign the Manila Accords. In return for full military and economic assistance from the United States, the Japanese would write new constitution under a constitutional monarchy requiring the Emperor relinquishing all political political, renounce all claims to Taiwan and Korea, and vow only to use their military for defense. The Emperor and Roosevelt were present for the signing of the accords, The Emperor is said to have told Roosevelt "The actions you have taken have saved my nation, for this the Japanese people are in your debt." Charles Joseph Bonaparte is appointed the first head of the Japanese Reconstruction Department. The Manila Accords were cited as a major reason why President Roosevelt was awarded the 1906 Nobel Peace Prize.

 **July, 28th 1914:** The Austro-Hungarian Empire declares war upon Serbia, beginning the Great War.

 **January 19th, 1917:** The Japanese receive a telegram from the German Foreign Office. The message offered Japan extensive territorial gains in the Pacific, including the American territories of Guam and The Philippines, if they would side with the Central Powers. Instead the Japanese informed Ambassador Lloyd Carpenter Grissom who informed President Wilson. Soon after Wilson petitioned congress to declare war upon the German Empire.

 **October 3rd, 1936:** The USS Enterprise is launched. The ship would go on to become the longest serving ship in navy history, aside from the USS Constitution, as well as the most decorated combat vessel in history.

 **November 4th, 1937:** Japan begins construction on the Yamato class battleships. The 5 ships are the largest battleships ever constructed. The ships called the Yamato, Musashi, Shinano, Kawachi, and Chāruzu Bonaparuto (Charles Bonaparte), would eventually form the backbone of the Blue Mermaid Fleet.

 **July 4th, 1941:** The German Kriegsmarine attacks the Naval Headquarters in Norfolk, Virginia. The attack results in the sinking of several American ships, however the only German Carriers, the Graf Zeppelin and Paul von Hindenburg are both sunk soon after the attack. On July 5th, 1941 the United States of America declares war upon the Third Reich.

 **May 7th, 1945:** The German Instrument of Surrender is signed, ending the Second World War. The USS Enterprise emerges as the most decorated combat vessel of all time. Some of the Enterprise's most well known engagements include Operation Catechism, where bombers from the Enterprise assisted the RAF in finally sinking the German battleship Tirpitz, and the Landings on Utah Beach. After the landings, Brigadier General Theodore Roosevelt Jr. said "If it weren't for Big-E we would have lost a lot more boys on the sands."

 **October 9th, 1955:** 50 years after the Earthquake which devastated their nation, the Japanese have not only rebuilt their nation, but become pioneers in maritime construction.

 **January 8th, 1956:** The Manila Accords expire after 50 years. However, due to increased piracy on trade routes and civilian centers, diplomats from major seafaring nations flock to London for negotiations on a new agreement.

 **September 1st, 1956:** The London Agreement is officially approved by the governments of The United States, Japan, Korea, West Germany, The United Kingdom, France, Australia, New Zealand, and Canada. The Agreement created the Pacific Rim Oversight and Trade Organization (PROTO). Each nation was also required to provide a dedicated oceanic defensive force, while also providing for the education of future sailors.

 **April 18th, 1958:** The Japanese create the Blue Mermaids, making the Japanese the first nation to fulfill the terms of the London Agreement. The Yamato Class Battleships are the first vessels to make up the Blue Mermaid fleet. Under Grand Admiral Munetani, the first female to be granted the rank, they would serve as Japan's protectors on the high seas.

 **June 24th, 1959:** President Dwight D. Eisenhower signs the "Coast Guard Expansion Act" and the "Maritime Education Act" vastly expanding the capabilities of the US Coast Guard while creating several high school age Coast Guard academies through the nation.

 **July 4th, 1960:** The USS Enterprise is modernized and officially transferred to the US Coast Guard, she would remain their Flagship for over 50 years. Commandant of the Coast Guard, Admiral Alfred C. Richmond said "She's a brand new ship for a brand new Coast Guard. This vessel, once celebrated for taking lives, will now be celebrated for saving lives."

 **December 25th, 1991:** The Soviet Union Falls. A United Germany now sits on the PROTO Counsel, the new Russian government requests to join PROTO. After long negotiations Russia is allowed to join, but it is required to reduce the size of their combat navy before joining. The Russians create the Vladivostokskiy flot zashchity (Vladivostok Defense Fleet), to safeguard the City of Vladivostok which had been beset by pirates for decades.

 **February 3rd, 2014:** Due to the development of jet fighters, the USS Enterprise is no longer able to adequately preform it's role of long range scouting and rescue. As such it is decommissioned from the United States Coast Guard in a public ceremony. Former Officers and Crew from both the Navy and Coast Guard attend the ceremony. Along with Royal Navy personnel who sailed along side Enterprise in WWII. Civilians rescued by the vessel shared their stories. Aside from the Constitution, Enterprise was the longest serving US Maritime Vessel in history, and her most decorated. She received commendations from over 20 different nations. The vessel was transferred to the Pearl Harbor Coast Guard Academy, where she would assist in the training of future sailors. At thevery end of the ceremony, it was announced that the second Gerald R. Ford-Class Aircraft Carrier would be named the USS Enterprise (CVN-80).

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Differences from Canon:**

The reason for Japan going full Atlantis makes slightly more sense: I changed the reason for the degradation of Japanese coastlines from over mining to a massive Earthquake. Hopefully I didn't go overkill on the magnitude.

Flight exists, however the invention of the Jet engine delayed significantly, and not made practical until 2014. Propellor planes, like those used during WWII are still the most widely used.

Boys exist: The US coast guard will be Co-Ed, however the Carriers, Cruisers, and Submarines will manned by men, while Battleships and Destroyers will remain all female. I will assign other ship types to specific genders as the story goes on.

Date Change: The story is being moved from April to August because **AMERICA**!

 **Important differences from Real Life:**

The Yamato Class was completed: There were originally 5 ships planned for the Yamato Class. Only 3 were named and only 2 were completed as battleships. Since High School Fleet refers to the Shinano as a battleship and not an Aircraft Carrier, I assumed the all 5 ships were built.

Korea is united: North Korea never existed because the Japanese never fully annex Korea because their country imploded.

Japan owns the southern half of Sakhalin: The Japanese are not required to give up their claim on the island after WWII because they did not fight in it. Roosevelt also doesn't require them to cede the island back to Russia in the Manila Accords.

The Zimmerman Telegram goes to Japan instead of Mexico: Because it makes about as much sense, and it helps to cement the relationship between the US and Japan.

The Germans attack Norfolk instead of the Japanese attacking Pearl Harbor: I had to keep the Japanese out of World War II for this to work. I will fully admit this makes no sense. Hitler would have to be even more of an idiot than he really was to try this. I also had to use some Alternate History Magic to have the 2 German carriers completed, as the _Graf Zeppelin_ was never completed and the second one was never even named.

Battleships are still practical: Both the Lion Class and the Montana Class battleships were built. The Super Yamato is not built for the reason that it was not mentioned in High School Fleet, but mostly I just couldn't name anymore Japanese ships.

Speaking of naming things if I butchered Japanese or Russian and you speak Japanese or Russian feel free to correct me.

Charles Joseph Bonaparte is even cooler than he already was: Yes he is real, yes he was on Teddy's cabinet, and yes he is related to _L'Empereur des Français, Napoléon Bonaparte_! Charles help to created the Bureau of Investigation, which would be expanded under J. Edgar Hoover in the 20's to form the modern FBI.


	2. Chapter 1: Senior Year

**Chapter 1: Senior Year**

 **August 1st, 2015**

 **Pearl Harbor, Hawaii**

17 year old William Joseph Edwards was stressed. This was the first day of his senior year at the US Coast Guard Pacific Training Academy, that meant ship assignments. The 1st month of every semester is dedicated to maritime training.

Freshmen year he served as an AA gunner aboard the Heavy Cruiser USS _Albany_. It would have been great, if he had gotten to shoot something. However during the entire month General Quarters was called once against an enemy submarine, not exactly the time for an AA gunner to shine.

The next year he was sonar officer aboard the Submarine USS _Trigger_. That year he learned that the term submarine was synonymous with hell. It was always loud, hot and cramped.

Junior year was different. That year he got assigned as the Weapons Officer on the battlecruiser USS _Alaska_ , the largest ship in the Academy. The captain that year was named Chester Allen. Allen an inspiring leader who knew how to keep his crew in control, he and William also became friends. Even after Chester graduated he continued to tutor Will for the yearly assignment test. Even with Chester's help Will was nervous.

"Damn, was it Halsey or Nimitz who helped sink the _Tirpitz_? What if it was Nimitz... If it was Nimitz that's another question I got wrong!" Panicked thoughts filled Will's head as he walked through the gates of the Academy.

This year Will was a senior, eligible for the rank of Captain, but only the top students are given that rank. He approached the main yard of the Academy where the ship assignments are posted. He checked the cruisers first.

 **Cruisers:**

 **USS** ** _Alaska_**

Captain: John S. Glen

 **USS** ** _Albany_**

Captain: Austin B. Prince

 **USS** ** _Des Moines_**

Captain: Robert P. Barnes

 **USS** ** _Amsterdam_**

Captain: Joel A. Hunt

"Oh no... Please tell me I'm not on a sub" Will thought as he ran up to the sub assignments.

Not finding his name anywhere on the list. Will was about to go ask an instructor why he wasn't assigned to a ship when he saw it. A separate assignment board which only contained one ship, a new arrival to the Academy...

 **USS** ** _Enterprise_**

 **Command Staff:**

Captain: William J. Edwards

Executive Officer: Jackson T. Vance

 **Department Heads:**

Administrations Officer: Richard J. Koster

Weapons Officer: Michael N. Romero

Safety Officer: Nolan C. Parkland

Navigations Officer: Calvin S. Castle

Air Officer: Dylan K. Samson

Engineering Officer: Scott S. Langley

Communications Officer: Patrick M. Kingston

Medical Officer: Allen T. Stinger

Supply Officer: Brian J. Zhao

The list went on and on, there must have been upwards of 500 names on the list. It went over flight deck crews, air wings, cooking staff, there was even someone who ran a onboard lost and found!

Of all the scenarios that ran through Will's head, commanding the _Enterprise_ was not one of them. She was a legend! 20 battle stars against the Germans, the Presidential Unit Citation, the French Liberation Medal!

"Oh my God." Was all that Will was able to say... apart from a very enthusiastic, "HELL YEAH!"


	3. Chapter 2: The Grey Ghost

**Chapter 2: The Grey Ghost**

The _Enterprise's_ crew was too large to have a dedicated briefing room. Instead the crew gathered on the flight deck for the briefing. Before boarding each crew member was given their uniforms, as an officer he had his full dress uniform, his service khakis, and his blue working uniform. Because it was the first day of training he was wearing the full dress uniform, and it was not designed for August weather.

"The _Enterprise_ has been given a special mission this year." said our instructor, Rear Admiral Thomas Jones. "Instead of training with the rest of the Academy, we will be honoring a request made by Yokosuka Girls Marine High School. The Enterprise shall sail towards Nishinoshima, and conduct aerial combat-ops with the Japanese. Please be aware, we will not be the only ones participating in this operation, the Germans are sending the _Admiral Graf Spee_ and the Brits are sending the HMS _Duke of York_. Now, if I find out a bunch of little girls beat our most famous ship I will personally kick your asses and have you all cleaning the freshmen dorms until you graduate! Do I make myself clear!?"

"SIR YES SIR!" The entire crew shouts.

"That's what I like to hear! Captain!" The Admiral shouts.

"SIR!" Will responds

"You have command, good luck out there."

"Thank you Sir!" Will replies with a salute.

" _Semper Paratus_ , dismissed!" The admiral says.

" _Semper Paratus_!" The entire crew responds with the motto of the US Coast Guard, _Semper Paratus,_ Always Ready in Latin.

Will orders all officers to assemble on the bridge. From the bridge Will sees the full size of his ship. She's massive, capacity of 90 planes with 3 elevators to bring them to the flight deck. Eight reactors propel the ship which lead to one of the _Enterprise's_ many mottos " _Eight Reactors, None Faster!_ ". The ship had an unlimited range, because those reactors were nuclear, added during the refit in the 50s. She was the world's first nuclear powered aircraft carrier.

"Sir!" Will heard as he saw another student who had entered the bridge.

"William Edwards, call me Will and please stop with the sir..." Will said as he shakes the students hand.

"I'm Jackson Vance, but everyone calls me Jack. I'm the XO."

"Nice to meet you Jack"

"The admiral is a real asshat isn't he?"

"Oh you don't even know the half of it Jack, when I was sonar officer aboard a sub the admiral thought it was a good idea to simulate a ' _Crazy Ivan_ '."

"A what?" Jack asked confused

"Russian sub captains used to suddenly turn to check if anyone was following them, the navy called them

' _Crazy Ivans_ '." Will explained

"So what happened"

"Well I failed to realize what was happening and the sub got detected, the admiral had me cleaning the submarines with the rest of the screw ups at the end of training, you think the freshman dorms are bad you should see some of those submarines!" Will laughed

"So what do you think about the mission?"

"Jack, I find the idea of sending the _Enterprise_ to Japan to teach some schoolgirls how to shoot Helldivers uninteresting. The real fun will start when the Germans show up. The _Rettungsmarine_ does not mess around."

The two students conversed until the rest of the officers showed up.

"Supply officer Zhao, has the supply department completed inventory?" Will asked

"Yes sir, everything is accounted for." Zhao replied

"Air officer Samson, is the hanger secure?"

"Of course captain, all planes are secure in the hanger."

Will went through the rest of the departure procedures until he reached navigations.

"Navigator, set a course for Nishinoshima."

"Already done captain." Replied navigations Officer Castle.

"Patch me through to the entire ship Comms," Will ordered as will began to address the crew. "Students of the USS _Enterprise_ , this is Captain Will Edwards from the bridge. Today the Grey Ghost sails once again! All of us have been granted the honor of serving as this historic ship's first crew since her decommissioning. So, try not to embarrass ourselves in front of 3 different nations. I have complete confidence that you will be the finest crew in the history of the Academy, just try not to break a Bearcat on takeoff. Engineering, prepare for departure! _Semper Paratus! We are Legend!"_

 **A/N:** Any Germans feel free to correct my German, it's supposed to say rescue marine.

Oh and also feel free to tell me if this is the worst thing you've ever read, or if your only just ok with it. I value your criticism hypothetical reader.


	4. Chapter 3: Spock

**Chapter 3: Spock**

The thing in front of him defied every regulation he could think of. Academy, Coast Guard, Navy, Marines, Pearl Harbor Junior High, anything. He was convinced that Chester would have thrown it off of the _Alaska_ as soon as he found out about it. It could break vital machinery, spread disease among the crew, and the admiral would probably have him cleaning the entire fleet until the end of time if he found out. It also happened to be very cute.

"He's hypoallergenic." Said Seaman Alexander Martin, one of the many onboard cooks.

"Give me one reason not to throw this cat overboard." Will replied

"Well he can stop the rat problem..." Alexander responded timidly.

"Hmmmm good point, what's his name?"

Alexander looked away, embarrassed, "ummm his name is Spock, sir..."

William couldn't help but to laugh, "What are the odds?" He thought, "Alright he can stay, but he's your responsibility, and if I find him anywhere near the engine room he's getting locked in your quarters until we get back to the Academy." Will said

"Y-Yes sir, Thank you sir" Alexander said.

"The Admiral is going to kick your ass if he finds out." Said Jack as he and Will head up to the bridge.

"Yeah, but have you seen the thing, its adorable!" Will replies.

"Jesus Christ you're going to fit right in with the Japanese aren't you."

Will laughed in response, "Well that's not the main reason why I allowed it to stay."

"Then what was it?"

"His name is Spock."

"I dread to see the jokes you're going to make about Lieutenant Scott, I've got a betting pool going to see how long it takes for him to say 'I'm givin' her all she's got captain!'" Jack said as the two students walk into the bridge still laughing. They've been at sea for about a week and the voyage had been quiet thus far. Suddenly an alarm goes off at the back of the bridge.

"Captain, we've got a distress call from the HMS _Duke of York_!" Shouts one of the communications officers.

"Patch it through!" Will orders

"Mayday Mayday Mayday! This is Captain Brooke Lawrence of the HMS _Duke of York_

someone please respond!" Cried a panicked voice,

"This is Captain William Edwards of the USS _Enterprise_ , what is your emergency?"

"I-I'm not sure, last night the rest bridge crew went to eat and I was left alone... th-the rest of the crew is trying to break into the bridge, they've already seized control of the main guns." Brooke replied

"You mean to tell me you're crew is trying to mutiny!?"

"I don't know! They started acting differently after the power surge!"

"Communications do we have a lock on her location?" Will asks the comms officer,

"Yes sir, she's close 30 nautical miles, heading 210"

"Alright Navigator, plot a course. Communications inform engineering that we need full speed. And Vance!" Will orders

"Yes sir?"

Will prepares himself to speak the two words that no captain wants to speak. They mean one of two things, somethings gone wrong with the ship, or combat is imminent, "Sound General Quarters."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Only took me 3 chapters to reference Star Trek, well only one if you count engineering officer Scott.


	5. Chapter 4: Blades

**Chapter 4: Blades**

* * *

It was in the middle of the dinner rush, Seaman John Campbell was eating with some of his crew-mates. "So how much longer till we get to Japan?" he asked.

"Well we just passed Waketown the other day, we're probably around half way there." answered Seaman Jonah Anderson, "Personally I can't wait until we get there, hopefully the Captain will let us have some downtime. Yokosuka is a all girls school right?"

"Of course it is dumbass! It's called Yokosuka _GIRLS_ Marine High School." John said, laughing at his friend's temporary stupidity.

" **GENERAL QUARTERS, GENERAL QUARTERS, MAN YOUR BATTLE-STATIONS"** the voice of Commander Vance echoed throughout the ship. John, Jonah, and the rest of the mess hall were up. The time for laughter was over, something was wrong. This wasn't a drill, the _Enterprise_ was going into battle.

* * *

 **USS _Enterprise_**

 **August 9th**

 **17:42 Hours**

"Someone contact the Admiral!" Will said, calmly despite the stressful situation. He was formulating a exit strategy, some way he could get Lawrence off the bridge safely without endangering his crew. "Lawrence, is the _Duke of York_ using live ammo?" he asked

"The main guns are using live ammo, I don't know how, I never authorized it. The ship suffered a temporary power outage then the crew went crazy and the guns started loading live ammo." Responded Lawrence

"Shit... that complicates things." Will thought to himself, "Vance, its time." He said as he pulled the keychain off his neck, "The _Duke of York_ is using live ammo, I don't want to risk it."

"Sir, are you sure this is a good idea?" Vance asked, pulling out his key as well.

"No, I'm not sure, but this is what we're training for isn't it. We have to make the difficult decisions, even if we're not sure" William responded. "Authorizing live ammo." He said as he and Vance turned their keys.

"Sir I've contacted the Admiral" Said Comms Officer Patrick Kingston.

"One moment, Lawrence, What about the AA guns?" he asked through the radio.

"We have 36 20 mm guns, however they are not currently using live ammo." She responded

"Thank God" Will thought, "This won't be impossible after all." He picked up the radio and spoke to the Admiral, meaning the Admiral yelled at him.

"Edwards this better be good, you've just interrupted me in the middle of a goddamn weapons test!"

"Sir, we've received a distress call from the HMS _Duke of York_ , the crew has trapped the captain in the bridge and their main guns are using live ammo. I have a plan to evacuate the captain from the ship, however it does pose some risks." Will told the Admiral.

"Are you saying the Brits have mutinied!?" replied the Admiral, his initial anger gone apparently having realized how serious the situation was.

"That's a possibility sir, however the captain reported some abnormal events on the _Duke of York_ just before the crew revolted."

"Alright, Edwards. Proceed with your plan. However I'm alerting the fleet that the HMS _Duke of York_ is to be sunk if it comes within range of a port. We can't have a hostile ship shelling a civilian population. Good Luck captain." The admiral said

"Thank you sir!" Edwards said.

* * *

Brooke Lawrence was ready, she was told to be on the roof of the bridge in 30 minutes with hearing protection, strangely enough. She'd reinforced her barricades and began climbing the up to the roof. Once she reached the roof would she tried to stay hidden. "A captain hiding from her own crew" She chuckled to herself. When she opened the hatch she heard this strange droning sound that just seemed to get louder. The wind began to pick up as the sound got louder. When she looked up her she saw it. She knew why William was concerned about the AA Guns, why he wanted hearing protection. Captain Brook Lawrence of the Royal Naval Academy saw the spinning blades of a helicopter above her ship.

* * *

 **AN: Leave a review if its good, leave one if it's bad. Tell me whats shit and tell me whats great. Thanks for reading**


End file.
